Lost Love
by michik0v2
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were best of friends when they were younger. But something happened and they separated. Now Syaoran bullies her and she can’t stand up for herself. But when they have to work on a project together, will hell erupt or something else?


Hello, this is michik0! This is my first CCS (Card Captor Sakura) story. I can't really remember much about the series but I really liked it when i was a kid. Anyways, sorry if there are grammar and spelling mistakes... I wrote this when I was around 14 years old so it's a bit… childish? Oh well, I'm too lazy to re-edit these previous chapters. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Title: **Lost Love

**Summary: **Sakura and Syaoran were best of friends when they were younger. But something happened and they separated. Now Syaoran bullies her and she can't stand up for herself. But when they have to work on a project together, will hell erupt or something else? SyaoranxSakura Sakurax? Syaoranx?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**

* * *

Chapter 1: So Much For Best Friends**

"Pssh. Watch this."

When a girl opened her locker in the morning the first thing she did was scream. Inside was a container filled with honey and there were bugs crawling all over inside her locker.

The honey had dripped onto her books, making it hard to open. _'Oh no my books!'_ All herbelongings insideher locker was sticky and the insectskept coming in.

She heard a burst of laughter and she spun around. She found herself face to face with the school bully and his gang.

He smirked evilly and said, "Hey ugly. Did you like my little present?" Her fists were clenched and she was grinding her teeth. "What do you want Li? What did I do to get you to treat me this way?"

The bully just laughed. His circle of friends behind him starting laughing as well. "You want to know why? It's because you are stupid and you're a freak! And..." He paused. "You are sooo ugly! I have to throw up whenever I see you! That's why!"

Her eyes filled up with tears but she didn't dare let them fall down. One of his friends pointed and said, "Ooh look. The ugly little girl is going to cry again. Just like last time! AHAHAHAHA!"

The group of boys erupted with laughter again. She let one tear slip and she ran away before they could utter another word. He smirked. _'What a stupid girl.' _

The girl ran away and ended up in the girls' washroom. She opened a stall and pulled the seat down. There she cried her heart out.

'_Why? Why is he always so mean to me? What have I done to him, other than be his best friend!'_ She wondered as she grabbed some toilet paper.

**Flashback**

"_BOO! I found you!" A cute little girl with cinnamon hair and startling green eyes found a little boy hiding in one of the closets. The boy had auburn hair with chocolate brown eyes._

_He gave her a small smile and said, "My turn!" The young girl laughed. "You have to catch me first Syao-kun!" She taunted. _

_And with that she ran off into the backyard. The boy was unfortunately fast so he soon caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and wrapped his arms around her body. _

"_Hehehe. I caught you Sakura!" She looked up at him and gave him a big smile. "Yup, you did! You were very fast." He grinned. "I will teach you how to run very fast! And since you are my best friend, I will tell you everything I know!" _

_Sakura suddenly looked all serious and stared at Syaoran. _

_He looked back at her with a confused face and held her shoulders. "What's wrong Sakura?" She whispered, "Will you always be there for me? No matter what? Even if I turn ugly in the future? Will you always be there for me and be my best friend?" _

_Syaoran didn't have to think twice. _

"_Of course Sakura-chan! I will always be there, and I will protect you from bullies!" Sakura beamed with joy and she hugged him. "Arigato Syaoran-san! Promise?" _

_Syaoran smiled. He entwined his pinkie with hers and said softly, "I promise…my Sakura-chan."_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura sniffed. _'So much for that promise you lying bastard. So much for being my best friend.' _She wiped her tears away and opened the stall.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were all puffy and her nose was all red. "Great way to start off a day." She said dryly.

She peeked outside the washroom door and saw that the halls were empty. She looked her watch and saw that it was already 3rd period, her lunch.

She stayed in the washroom fortwo whole periods. _'Crap. Damn you Syaoran bastard. You made me miss homeroom and calculus.' _

She creped out and started running towards the lunchroom. Suddenly an arm stretched out and grabbed. She gasped and turned around to see Tomoyo, her best friend.

Sakura let out a deep sigh, relieved. "Oh mi gosh Tomoyo, don't scare me like that!" Tomoyo grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Sakura. You were moving too quickly. Why did you look so scared, coming out of the girls' washroom?" Sakura looked down. Tomoyo grumbled, "Was it Li again?" Sakura didn't look up but she nodded.

Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura, you have to stand up for yourself! You can let him torment you for the rest of high school, you know that right? You have to forget about him once and for all. Just forget about him."

Sakura nodded once again. Tomoyo sighed once more and lifted Sakura's chin.

There were silent tears dripping down her face. Tomoyo gently wiped away her tears.

Sakura whispered, "I know I have to stand up for myself, but I just can't. I can't forget all the times we've been together and all the things we've done. We've been best friends for 11 years! You just can't forget about a friend if you've known them for that long."

Tomoyo smiled weakly. "I know you can't honey, but it's for the best. I know its hard, but you gotta try. He will make your life miserable if you don't do anything to stop it."

Sakura said quietly, "I know I should. I well, I just have to find the best time."

Tomoyo looked past Sakura and glared at the person coming towards them. "Well, you can start sticking up for yourself right now because Li is comingyour way."

Sakura gasped and turned around. He was getting a lot of stares and whispers of girls that fawned over him and that made her gag.

'_How could anyone like someone so cruel? I guess they don't know the real side of Li.'_

He came up to her a grinned. Sakura glared at him and he raised his eyebrow. "How's my little cherry blossom?" Sakura hissed and clenched her fists because he knew she hated that nickname.

"What do you want Li." She said coldly, emphasizing his last name. He raised his eyebrow even further. He was about to open his mouth when she exploded.

"Look here Li! I don't want no bullshit from you anymore you got that! I hate you and I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I don't deserve it and I won't stand for it any longer! I will not let you treat me like dirt and someone to prank on. I had it Li. GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Sakura was puffing with anger. He just stood there, stunned. He said calmly, "Are you done yet?" Sakura screamed.

Then for the first time in 8 years, she mustered all she had and punched Syaoran right in the face.

He staggered back and held his nose. "What the fuck was that for Kinomoto?" He bellowed out, still holding his nose. She was still glaring at him, her glare going up ten folds.

A crowed gathered while Sakura was shouting and the girls all gasped. No one ever hit Syaoran, especially a girl.

This was a first and everyone was shocked. "That's not even a pinch of what you did to me over these years Li."

And with that she just walked away with Tomoyo patting her back and giving cold looks over her shoulder.

He shoved past people through thecrowed hall muttering, "Get the fuck outta my way."

He went to the boys' washroom to check if she done any real damage.

Luckily, she didn't hit that hard so that it was broken, it just throbbed badly and was bleeding.

He touched his nose tenderly and grinded his teeth from the pain.

'_What as gotten into her? Oh well. She's a whore and I guess I pushed her buttons one too many times. I remember the times we used to play.'_

"Man, I wish we go back in time. Back to where everything was fine and dandy. I was her protecter, and she was the damsel in distress. The princess…" Syaoran whispered.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Sakura!" Syaoran saw her sitting on the sidewalk, her head up to her knees. She looked up and whispered, "Ohiyo, Syao-kun…" _

_Sakura was six years old while Syaoran just turned seven. She looked down and covered her face with her hands. _

_He continued to watch her with a confused look. _

_He squatted and tried to look at her face. _

_He attempted to pull her hands away from her face but she wouldn't budge. Syaoran held an apprehensive look. _

"_What's wrong Sakura?" He then heard a quiet sob and he felt his heart beat quickly. "Sakura? Tell me what's wrong." _

_He held out a hand in front of her. _

_She slowly lifted her hands off her face, showing her tear-stained cheeks. His eyes were filled with concern. _

"_Hey Sakura, tell me what's wrong." She leaned into his open arms and buried her face in his shoulder. _

_Then she started crying. Here he was, in his arms a crying girl on the side of the street. _

_His arms enclosed her body and he rubbed his hands up and down, trying to calm her cries. _

_Soon her cries became muffled and her breath started to even. She looked up and they stared at each other. _

_Her eyes were puffy from crying and her nose was all red. "Tell me what's wrong." He asked gently. _

_"W-well. T-there -hic- were th-these -hic- b-boys and t-they started to -hic- t-tease me. And…" _

_She hiccupped again. "And?" Syaoran probed. _

"_A-and they -hic- said I w-was… u-ugly!" A few more tears started dripping down her face. _

_He cupped her face with his hands and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. _

_He looked deep into her eyes and told her, "Don't worry Sakura. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You are anything BUT ugly Sakura!" _

_Sakura smiled weakly. He hugged her again. _

"_You are my little princess. And I will never let anything happen to MY princess. I will protect you forever and ever!" _

_Sakura's smile broadened while her eyes grew wider. "You promise Syao-kun?" _

_He didn't even have to think about this. _

"_Of course my little princess Sakura. I will be here with you and I will always be on your side, no matter what! We are best friends!" _

**End of Flashback**

'_Why didn't things go the way we wanted to? I wanted to be best friends…forever.' _He touched his nose and winced. "When did she become so violent?"

The silent bathroom answered his question. He sighed and tired to stop the bleeding. "Well, I better get to class."

* * *

Thanks for reading my re-uploaded first chapter of Lost Love.

michik0


End file.
